The present invention relates generally to accessories for clothing apparel, and more particularly, to an assembly for exhibiting a display on the clothing apparel, such as a cap or a visor.
Clothing apparel, including headgears (e.g., visors or caps), have been in use for quite some time to display logos, fanciful designs, special events, messages, or just general advertisement. The exhibition of these displays on the apparel, whether for commercial reasons or for decorative purposes, have mostly been on an area where the fabric is sufficiently soft to permit, for instance, embroidering, sewing, stitching or adhesively affixing the display thereon. In those instances where a display is being exhibited on a visor or a cap, the crown of the cap or the area adjacent the bill where the fabric is sufficiently soft may be used. To a certain extent, displays have also been placed and exhibited on the bill of the visor or cap. Displays have also been provided on other areas of a cap or visor. Such displays, regardless of its location on the headgear, often aim to draw the attention of the viewers.
The displays being exhibited on the clothing apparel, as indicated, are typically an embroidered display or a soft display that is capable of being sewn or adhesively affixed to the garment. However, the use of such display may not always be possible or desired. In certain instances, a solid rigid display, such as a plastic or metallic decal may be desired for a particular effect.
Presently, there are caps that are commercially available having rigid metallic displays exhibited thereon. These metallic displays may be affixed to the cap by, for instance, magnetic attraction or by the use of adhesive. The use of magnetic attraction for affixing a metallic display on the cap may not provide the most secured method for maintaining the display on the cap, especially when the cap is worn by a person participating in an activity which involves excessive movements, including head movements. The affixation of a rigid metallic display directly on a cap by adhesion, on the other hand, can minimize the possibility of its displacement from the cap. However, typically, the metallic display needs to be bent slightly to conform to the curvature on the crown of the cap. In this manner the contact surfaces between the display and the cap can be maximized. The deformation of the shape of the display, however, can interfere with the visual effect of the design on the display, which interference can be undesirable in certain instances.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method which can securely exhibit a rigid display and which can minimize the chances of displacement of the display from the clothing apparel.
The present invention, in accordance with one embodiment, provides a display assembly for attachment to an apparel, for example, a cap or visor. The assembly, as provided, can include a flexible layer for placement on an apparel. The flexible layer, in one embodiment, can be affixed to the apparel by sewing or by gluing the layer to the apparel. The assembly also includes a display (e.g., decal or emblem) for positioning on the flexible layer. The display includes an exposed front surface and a rear surface positioned against the flexible layer. The assembly may further include a plurality of pliable extensions projecting from the rear surface of the display. Each extension is made so that it can penetrate the flexible layer to maintain the display on the flexible layer. Each extension may also be bent to a position substantially transverse to it original position to secure the display against the flexible layer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method of exhibiting a rigid display on a clothing apparel is provided. The method includes, providing a display having a front surface and a plurality of extensions projecting from a rear surface of the display. Next, a force may be applied to push the extensions across a flexible layer until the rear surface of the display substantially engages the flexible layer. Subsequently, each extension may be moved to a position relatively transverse to its original position to maintain the display on the flexible layer. Thereafter, the flexible layer having the display thereon, may be affixed to a piece of apparel, such that the extensions are positioned between the apparel and the flexible layer.
The present invention further provides, in another embodiment, a method of exhibiting a display on an apparel. The method includes providing a display having a front surface and a rear surface. Next, a plurality of extensions may be secured to the rear surface of the display, such that the extensions are substantially transverse to the rear surface. A force may then be applied to push the extensions across a flexible layer until the rear surface of the display substantially engages the flexible layer. Subsequently, each extensions may be bent to a position substantially parallel to the rear surface of the display to maintain the display on the flexible layer. Thereafter, the flexible layer having the display thereon, may be affixed to a piece of apparel, such that the extensions are positioned between the apparel and the flexible layer.
The present invention also provides a headgear exhibiting a display. In one embodiment, the headgear includes a crown portion for placement on a head of a person, and a bill portion that is attached to the crown portion. The headgear also includes a flexible layer secured on the crown portion at an area adjacent the bill. The headgear further includes a display having a rear surface positioned against the flexible layer and a plurality of extensions projecting from the rear surface across the flexible layer. With the display positioned on the flexible layer, the extensions are bent substantially parallel to the rear surface of the display and are situated between the crown portion and the flexible layer.